Ángel de alas rotas (PAUSADO)
by Nediryus
Summary: Atareado con los problemas financieros que enfrenta su familia, Sasuke se ve obligado a congelar sus estudios para ayudar a reajustar la situación. Gracias a eso, deberá enfrentarse a las consecuencias de su nuevo empleo; cuidar a una rosada flor en silla de ruedas. Algo fácil. O eso creía él. AU. [Sasusaku is love. ]


_Sasuke Uchiha._

Pasos apagados marcaban su vía, los trámites no habían salido como él lo esperaba, se sentía derrotado, las cosas iban de mal en peor y el tiempo era implacable. Todo se desmoronaba por culpa de algo tan repugnante como el dinero. Si las cosas no mejoraban, incluso el lugar que residían se vería en peligro. Suspiró, por enésima vez. Llevaba semanas abotagado con pensamientos negativos, pero ese día en especial, era el peor de todos.

Empujó la pequeña rejilla y entró a la casa de su amigo de toda la vida. Había quedado con ellos para almorzar. La amable sonrisa de Kushina resplandeció al poner los humeantes platillos sobre la mesa, y el pelinegro se obligó a distanciar sus preocupaciones para disfrutar un momento agradable en esa mesa rodeada de buenas vibras.

Luego fueron a dar una vuelta por el pueblo, ir a la tienda de dangos no venía mal. Ya casi anochecía, miró el cielo, como si allí estuviera la solución a todos sus problemas. Como si pudiera tomarlos y hacer que fueran parte del pasado.

—¿Aún nada? —Preguntó Asumi, la dulce señora que atendía el local. Lo conocía desde hace años. Sasuke negó, y su amigo, Naruto, hizo una mueca.

—No. El pago es demasiado poco, no voy a arriesgarme.

Pasaron los segundos y la mujer de castaña cabellera se mantuvo pensativa. Sus ojos se entrecerraron, el de oscuro cabello analizó esos rasgos, como si a través de su inspección, pudiera al fin saber qué era lo que la conservaba tan reflexiva.

—Creo que puedo ayudarte... mi sobrina trabaja para la familia Haruno, yo lo hice hace años, y he oído que las cosas no están muy bien para ellos. — Declaró, llamando notablemente la atención de Uchiha. Había escuchado esa familia incontables veces, situada en una alta posición en cuanto a lo económico se refería. Su enorme casa no estaba situada en el pueblo (Estaba más bien excluida), pero sí atravesando una pequeña foresta en la que todos solían jugar cuando niños.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Hubo un accidente cuando la familia viajaba. Creo que necesitan a alguien que supervise a la hija del matrimonio, pero no estoy muy segura.

—Si son adinerados... ¿Por qué sería difícil que encontraran a alguien que la cuidara?

—Supongo que buscan a alguien de confianza. No debe ser fácil, por lo que he escuchado han hecho muchas entrevistas y nada ha pasado.

El pelinegro no respondió. Si habían rechazado ya tanta gente, y de seguro, gente que ya conocían, ¿cuál era la probabilidad de que él fuera elegido para ese trabajo? No tenía oportunidad. Agradeció en una voz suave, y tras la retirada de la dueña, resopló, siendo consciente de la mirada insistente de su compañero.

—Creo que es una pérdida de tiempo. —Expresó, rodando los ojos.

—¡¿Qué dices?! Son gente importante, de seguro la paga no es mala. ¡No te rindas tan fácil! No pierdes nada con intentarlo. —Exasperado, el rubio golpeó la mesa, frustrado por la falta de entusiasmo. No lo culpaba, su amigo no lo estaba pasando nada bien, pero no por eso iba a ser suave con él. —Iré a buscarte mañana y te acompañaré, a primera hora. ¡De veras, lo haré! ¡Te arrastraré si...!

—Iré. —Interrumpió cuando se cruzó de brazos, dibujándose en sus labios una sonrisa, casi de derrota. No sacaba nada con negarse por varias razones, pero la primera y más importante, es que cuando al de azules ojos se le metía algo en la cabeza, era imposible pararlo.

El césped rodeaba gran parte del suelo en el patio principal. Exceso de naturaleza que construía un paisaje agradable a la vista, especialmente por esa gran fuente de agua, algo magnífico. ¿Cuántas personas debían vivir ahí? Porque de otra manera, no lograba explicarse para qué se necesitaba una vivienda tan grande. Casi le aterraba alojar ahí, pensaba que la habitaba tanta gente que no podría lograrse un minuto de silencio ni a la hora de dormir, y eso, ciertamente, lo puso de mala gana. A él le gustaba la tranquilidad. La residencia Haruno lo recibió con una de sus empleadas, lo guió hasta la entrada de la mansión luego de explicarse el motivo de su visita. El sonido de la fuente se alejaba cada vez más.

Se distinguió una delgada silueta, portaba un característico vestido negro junto a un pequeño delantal blanco. Debía ser una empleada de la mansión. La chica de ojos y pelo rojizo lo recibió, acomodó los lentes que llevaba y se mostró de lo más amigable con el invitado.

—Por favor, acompáñeme. — Dijo ella. Mientras caminaban, prosiguió. —Es primera vez que se presenta un chico tan joven. ¿Qué edad tiene?

Sasuke no tenía muchas ganas de entablar una conversación, sólo contestó por cortesía, no por interés.

—Veinte.

—Oh. Es sólo dos años mayor que nuestra Sakura-chan. Espero pueda conseguir el trabajo. —Otra vez la reluciente cortesía lo hizo sonreír, con una mirada se había percatado de la mirada coqueta de la pelirroja.

Tuvo que ingresar a un cuarto, una ordenada oficina espaciosa y despoblada. Tenía una puerta, ¿sería un baño? Dos minutos de silencio e inmovilidad, y vio como la puerta se abrió y salió una niña de azulado cabello avanzando en su silla, esa debía ser Sakura. Antes de que pudiera conocer la voz de la chica, un estruendoso sonido retumbó en la habitación. La fémina se horrorizó, como si hubiera cometido un crimen terrible, se notó nerviosa, y cuando el Uchiha quiso acercarse, la puerta se abrió abruptamente, lo que incrementó la preocupación de la frágil niña.

La silueta robusta de un hombre que se notaba malhumorado se unió a la pareja de jóvenes. Sasuke sintió temblar a la chica, que parecía hacerse más pequeña en la silla.

—¿Quién ha hecho esto? —Observó el jarrón roto. Su modulación férrea hizo a la muchacha sobresaltarse. El joven de oscuros ojos no dudó, volteó para encarar al hombre de grisáceo cabello rosado.

—He sido yo. —No lo dudó, no dejó pasar ni un segundo para que no perder veracidad. No estaba asustado ni nada, era un completo desconocido para el clan Haruno, no recibiría ninguna sanción tan terrible, según él. Pero sí la podría recibir esa joven si se culpaba, y, sinceramente, no quería ni pensar en la razón por la cual la muchacha temblaba tanto. ¿De qué cosas era capaz ese hombre como para tener así de asustadiza a su hija?

—Mientes. Ella está al lado del jarrón.

—Ella solamente intentó ayudarme.

Kizashi sonrió. No fue una curva con el fin de intimidar, ni falsa. Fue una sonrisa totalmente sincera, tanto, que al Uchiha lo dejó extrañado. Lo que lo dejó completamente descolocado, fue ver como la dueña de esos ojos blancos se levantó de la silla, hizo una reverencia ante él, y se fue... caminando, como si nada.

Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

—Soy Kizashi, un placer. Estás contratado.

Eso fue el colmo. ¿Qué hablaba? ¿Qué decía?

—¿Qué? —Sasuke no era un hombre que mantuviera la calma cuando no entendía lo que pasaba, ¿es que acaso se estaban burlando de él? Eso hizo que la cólera lo atrapara. Estaba furioso, y ese hombre frente a él, parecía lo más alegre del mundo.

—Antes de que hagas algún escándalo... ¿Sasuke? — Interrogó al no estar seguro de su nombre. Al no recibir respuesta, continuó. —Lo que has visto fue para ponerte a prueba.

—¿Disculpe? No estoy entendiendo.

—Verás. Se trata de mi hija, no voy a dejar a mi hija en manos de cualquiera. Recibí buenas referencias tuyas y esto es con urgencia. Necesito a alguien que la proteja, y resultaste ser la persona indicada. Estoy sorprendido.

—Pero...

—¿Pero?

—Escuché que rechazó a varias personas. ¿Quién era la chica que estaba acá?

—Hinata, es la mejor amiga de Sakura. Ella tampoco permitiría dejarla a cargo de cualquier persona, te ha dado la aprobación. —El pelinegro parecía acomodar las piezas del rompecabezas, y para ayudarlo, el líder del clan Haruno continuó. —Dieciséis personas.

—¿Dieciséis?

—Dieciséis personas vinieron, y todos culparon a Hinata. No lo dudaron ni un segundo a pesar de su miedo.

—Ah. ¿Dieciséis jarrones rotos?

—Trece. Una salió mal, pero de igual manera la persona no resultó estar calificada para el trabajo. Y las otras, ya conocían a Sakura.

No supo qué decir exactamente. Se vio en una montaña rusa de emociones, en menos de dos minutos, pero, a pesar de eso, tuvo que reconocer que la técnica fue demasiado realista. ¡Vaya actuación se montó el par! Quería matarlos a los dos, y a su vez, felicitarlos. Había sido la idea más astuta que había presenciado.

—¿Y, Sasuke? ¿Puedo contar contigo?

Los segundos pasaron, el de ojos azabaches asintió débilmente con la cabeza.

" _Quizá debería arrepentirme_ ", pensó. Los rayos de sol iluminaron su caminata. La brisa era tranquila, el sonido de los pájaros era tan sutil como sus pisadas, se sentía una paz reinar, que si no fuera porque tenía responsabilidades, se hubiera instalado bajo la sombra de un árbol. Caminaba a la solución de sus problemas. Así lo sentía. Y a cada paso, recordaba las innumerables reglas que tuvo que memorizar el día anterior.

—Bien, Sasuke. — Comenzó mientras compartían un té. —Mi hija es... no digamos que es un amor.

Costó que soltara las palabras, el de oscuros orbes sólo guardó silencio, mirándolo con atención. La señal de que tenía todo el interés puesto sobre lo que saliera de esa boca.

—Ella tiene un carácter un tanto... especial. Más ahora, con todo lo que pasó. —Sasuke quiso preguntar qué era exactamente lo que había pasado, sólo curiosidad, mas no se atrevió. Sin interrogarlo recibió la respuesta, aunque bastante superficial, pero eso era lo único que necesitaba para llevar a cabo su trabajo.

—Sakura sufrió un accidente automovilístico. Estuvo en coma un tiempo, lograron detener las hemorragias internas. Tuvo una grave fractura en la columna, hubo varias vertebras comprometidas... — Suspiró. —Dijeron que si ella llegaba a despertar, no volvería a caminar. Cuando despertó recibió dos terribles noticias de golpe, y desde ese día, no es la niña que solía ser. No es que antes haya sido muy dulce, —el hombre soltó una risa, miró un punto fijo en la mesa—, pero nadie ha visto su sonrisa desde entonces. Es un ángel, pero ese lado sólo se lo muestra a quien lo merece. Sasuke, no me importa si simpatizas o no con ella, solamente quiero que la trates bien y la protejas. Ella ahora está sola en esa casa, yo me iré muy lejos y necesitará a alguien de confianza. No quiero que nada malo le pase. Mañana ya no estaré aquí, pero estaré al pendiente todo el tiempo de como están las cosas.

Uchiha no estaba seguro al principio de aceptar el trabajo, a pesar de la cantidad que le podría ser otorgada (Hasta él se sorprendió del número), pero los ojos suplicantes de Kizashi removieron algo en él. Y no es que fuera alguien sentimental, al contrario, era rígido y ante nada se doblegaba, pero parecía ser la única esperanza que tenía ese padre desesperado por el bienestar de su hija.

El trato se cerró.

Suspiró hondamente, y de pronto la diversión le vino cuando recordó algunas advertencias. "No duermes con ella, no la vistes. Lo harán las chicas". Él casi había gritado. "NO ENTRAS AL BAÑO CON ELLA".

Atravesó el bosque de frondosos árboles y llegó a su destino. La servidumbre recibió su equipaje y una de ellas lo dirigió por un estrecho pasillo. Esa era la parte del acuerdo que también lo hizo dudar. No tenía un horario, era todo, absolutamente todo su tiempo para ella. Habían llegado a la sala, de amplio tamaño. No había tenido el placer de conocerla antes, pero eso... era más grande que toda su casa. Recorrió y sus ojos frenaron. Ahora conocía a la verdadera Sakura.

Sobre una silla de ruedas, frente a él, una chica clavaba sus penetrantes ojos verdes sobre él. Brillaba su dulce cabellera rosa, atada en una alta cola. Su piel era un manto de nieve, no captó imperfecciones, sólo una fresca belleza. Podía ver su menudo cuerpo, una ajustada blusa ambarina y sus delicadas y blancas manos decoradas con algunos anillos descansar sobre los reposabrazos. Un pantalón blanco y unos pies descalzos. Su vestuario era tan simple y aún así, ella rebosada de elegancia. No imaginó que la ahora, dueña de su tiempo, fuera agraciada. Prefería no darle tanta importancia a ese detalle.

Sasuke no evitó una sonrisa ladina y socarrona. Le habían advertido tanto y él sólo veía a una niña frágil e indefensa sobre esa silla de ruedas. La muchacha arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿Puede quitar esa cara de estúpido y llevarme a mi cuarto? ¿O piensa dejarme aquí toda la tarde?

¿Qué? Un balde de agua fría cayó sobre él.


End file.
